The theif king's sister and the pharaoh
by QueenBritt
Summary: The theif kings's sister who is neutral on sides and the Pharaoh
1. theif king's sister and the pharaoh pt1

A thiefs life is harder than anyone looks at it but what if you wanted more? For Britt that was exactly what she wanted in life. She didn't like stealing and she didn't like seeing Bakura hurting people when they needed food. So she left the bandit of theives to go be apart of the pharaohs village. She did work to give back to the poor on what Bakura had stolen.

She did this for several days until her cover had been blown on the whole thing. Guards from the palace came to the village and when they seen her giving orphans food that they needed, they questioned on what her intentions were. Once she was fully done for the day they grabbed her and took her to the Palace.

Atem was doing his duties as Pharaoh when the guards came in. They threw her infront of him and she didn't move from on her hands and knees knowing that she was infront of royalty. Atem looked down at her "who is this?" He asked his guards seeing her. "This is the thief kings sister, my lord." they said to Atem.

Atem dismissed them seeing them leave the throne room. Looking down at her he could see she hadn't moved or tried to escape. "rise." he told her and she did as he commanded but did not look at him. Walking over to her he had her look at him and she held back a gasp. "This is the Pharaoh Baku is after?" She thought and Atem couldn't see that she was any harm to him.

"What is your name girl?" He asked her and she was hesitant to speak but she did "My name is B-Britt, your highness." She said to him. He could see that she was respectful but also that she was much different than Bakura in every way. "Did they kick you out?" He asked her and she shook her head no.

Atem let her go then gave it some thought "What were you doing in the village?" He asked her as he walked over to his throne and sat down. "I was helping people who were hurt by my brother." She admitted and this stunned Atem. He never knew of a thief who would help out those who were in need but he could tell that she was much different than the average thief.

Britt was quiet and she didn't know what would happen to her but she hoped she would end up alive. "If you keep this up, your brother will target you. I can't allow that so I invite you to be my guest in the palace. During the day you can go to the village with someone to protect you and help out the people in need. But at night I wish for you to stay as my guest here at the palace." he said to her. She nodded in agreeing since she wanted to be respectful and this was a new way for her to survive.

Calling in a guard he had her be led to the kitchen thinking she may be hungry. The guard led her to the kitchen where the cooks made her a meal. She hadn't ate in days so she enjoyed the meal since this was the first time she had a decent meals since the day she had been born. After that the guard led her to a guest room telling her that she would stay there until morning.

After the guard left she walked to the window and looked out at the village. "How pretty." She thought with a smile. Secretly she had thought the Pharaoh was handsome but she couldn't say that. Meanwhile Bakura was angered by her helping people and he wanted her back in the village of thieves. He had no way to find her right now though.


	2. theif king's sister and the pharaoh pt2

The next morning Britt woke up to a guard opening her door "Girl get up" he said and she yawned but got up. "The Pharaoh wishes that you have breakfast with him. Try to look presentable." He said to her then left. Thinking how rude the guard had been she just ignored it as two servants brought her in a presentable dress to wear at breakfast with the Pharaoh.

Looking at it she scoffed "what am I? Some dress up doll for the Pharaoh to toy with?" She thought as she looked out the window again. Sighing though she didn't know what was going to really happen or if she'd really show up. There was a knock at the door "miss breakfast starts in five minutes." She was informed and she sighed. Looking at the outfit she didn't find it a bad outfit so she switched and went to breakfast.

A servant made her presence be known when she walked in "your majesty the girl has arrived." the servant said to him. Britt sighed mentally but she was respectful all the same and when it came to knowing about Bakura, well it was her thoughts on why she had really been invited to breakfast.

"take a seat." Atem said to her gesturing to the seat beside him and as she sat down she noticed a few others at the table. Mana, a brunette haired girl who looked like she could be of importance to the Pharaoh. "probably his fiancee." She thought but unknowing she was very wrong about Mana. When the servants brought the breakfast for the morning and she was amazed at all the food. Atem chuckled a little at her reaction "you must be starved still from how you've been probably days without food or water." He said to her. She could only look at him quickly but then looked away.

Bakura was trying to target her location and needless to say that wasn't easy when she had the same hair color as many in the village. "Find her now" He said but then called his other sister Zoey into the room. Unlike Britt who was one sided with the good side, Zoey was neutral and Bakura could use this to his advantage. "find our younger sister and bring her home." He told Zoey who left to find Britt in all this.

Britt ate with the Pharaoh and his friends being respectful but she kept her guard up. Honestly she wondered what did the Pharaoh want with her and why was she so interesting to him. He didn't ask her about Bakura thinking it may be too soon to ask her such a thing. "I hope you enjoyed breakfast before you left to go do whatever you need to." He said to her after they were done eating.

"Yes, Pharaoh. T-Thank you." She said then dismissed herself and as she went to her room she changed into her normal clothing then went out. A guard followed behind but kept at a distance for her protection. When she got there she worked just as if nothing had changed. When she got her earnings for the day then she went to the store and bought some food for the needy children. Then after that she found them sitting their looking hungry and she broke up what she had bought to feed them.

"Thank you lady." they said to her and she smiled to them since she did this for them. Not that she was homeless or anything but with being housed by the Pharaoh of the land she just didn't think about herself. The guard noticed that she was really more just like a normal person than a thief but then he saw someone approach her.

Zoey had found Britt feeding some homeless children and she walked over to her. "Baku isn't going to be happy about this." She said to Britt, who just ignored her when it was normal for Britt now. "Don't think you can make me go back. I will not live with the thieves who have done wrong to these people." She told Zoey her older sister.

Zoey listened to her "and where do you stay in this town?" She asked and Britt just looked at her "none of your business now if you excuse me. I'm expected back somewhere." She said then mounted her horse that Bakura had gave her as a child. Once she got on it she had it head away from the village taking a detour to the palace.

The guard followed her in secret in seeing Zoey was watching. When they reached the palace the guard went back to his every day routine. Britt went to her room and locked herself in there looking out the window. Even though she didn't lock the door she doubted anyone would be foolish to come in uninvited.

It was getting late when she heard a noise coming from her window and she walked to it opening it and looking out. "Hello sister." She heard and recognized the voice Zoey's but she didn't see her. Zoey peeked up from where she had hid "can I come in?" She asked and Britt was hesitant. "It's almost dinner dear sister." She said to her and Zoey pushed her way in through the window.

"so this is where you're staying. Baku will be angered by this for sure." Zoey said to her and Britt scoffed. "I am not doing anything wrong but accepting some help from the Pharaoh." She said to her sister. When there was a knock at the door Zoey hid "miss, the Pharaoh requests your presence at dinning hall." A servant said and Britt sighed "why am I the center of his attention?" She thought and said "I will be there shortly." She told them.

When she left Zoey followed in secrecy but it was easy for her to avoid people. At dinner everything seemed fine at least it was until Britt got a good look at the Pharaoh. "Wha?" She thought and blushed slightly at his good looks. Zoey knew this would come in Bakura's favor if Bakura only knew.

Will Zoey tell?


	3. Chapter 3

During Dinner with the Pharaoh Britt was quiet as she ate while knowing her sister was watching. Mentally she pleaded that her sister would not tell Bakura of this as she knew the worst would come if Bakura were to find out that the Pharaoh was letting her stay here. Once dinner was done she was about to dismiss herself when she felt him touch her arm. "Stay please." The Pharaoh said to her and she was quiet but sat back down. Soon everyone else left the dining hall leaving Atem and Britt in the same room.

Zoey watched them wondering what possibly could the Pharaoh want with her sister. Watching though she seen the Pharoah make Britt look at him and still she stayed quiet. "I know your brother is the thief king but still you must eventually open up and tell me where he is. He has caused harm and loss for people in the village and you are putting yourself through this work to fix his mess." Atem said to her and Britt was trying to fight it. How was this possible that her barriers were starting to break even through her resistance.

After that they left the dinning hall and Britt walked back to her room. Zoey followed in wanting to know what her sister thought of the Pharaoh. "well what do you think of him?" She asked her sister. Britt sighed as she walked to the window "I do not want to be in the middle of a war. But I must choose a side it seems." She told Zoey. Zoey knew that this was hard for her since no one could normally break through Britt's barrier she had so hard tried to build over the years to keep out feelings like love.

When she went to sleep her sister left in fear of getting caught but she stayed close by as Bakura had told her to find Britt and bring her home. When morning came Britt got a rude awakening from the priests bringing her out of the room and all wanting her to be judged by the items. Atem stood up from his throne and walked to them "I did not give any permission for this to happen." He told them and they bowed to him in respect. Looking down Britt knew it was to be expected anyway and she said "Just go ahead and check." She told them and this put all eyes on her. Atem wasn't for it but he looked over at Shada "only you may look and see." He told him.

Shada understood the Pharaohs way of thinking as the girl was their way to find Bakura and if something happened to her then they would lose an advantage. Looking in her soul Shada was shocked to see a creature of light as he had been prepared to see a creature of Dark and light. After that he put a hand to his head. "Shada, what did you see?" The Pharaoh asked him and Shada looked at his item then at Britt. "This girl carries with her a creature of light, your majesty." Shada said to him and this intrigued the Pharaoh. The other priests wanted to see her soul creature take form but knew that would have to wait for later.

The Pharaoh walked over to her and offered her his hand which she took as he led her to the dinning hall. Once again they were served breakfast and she wasn't much hungry but she had some of the food anyway to be nice. Everything was quiet and peaceful as could be which threw off Britt since last time it was quiet but things had been weird. Just like before she left afterwords to do the work in the village and this time her sister helped out too so they made double the earnings and when it came time for being payed for the day they were able to get double the food for the orphans. Zoey was surprised at how good this felt to actually help people in their time of need but then she knew her sister would do anything if possible.

The guard saw that she was walking and talking with someone. When she came close by the guard walked to her "miss who is this?" He asked and she sighed "My sister." She told the guard. The guard looked at her sister wondering what intensions her sister had but didn't see anything and then looked at her. "if you are done then I suggest heading back." He told her and she nodded. The two sisters hugged and then Britt left for the palace. Just like before she took a detour and then walked in. When she tried to go to her room like last time she was stopped by the Pharaoh. "Sorry, I'd like it if we could talk." He said to her. This worried her on what he wanted to talk about.

As they walked Atem was trying to get close to her, some had even suggested trying to win her over to get the answers he desired. The only question was did he want to win her over. She was a theifs sister and he was the Pharaoh. Knowing this made it difficult but as he looked at her he noticed she was pretty. It seemed like forever as they walked before he finally spoke "so I was wondering how you are enjoying your stay in the palace?" He asked her and she had her doubts. "well I am greatful that you have been so kind Pharaoh." She told him.

They talked for awhile trying to figure out what the other may want but neither of them could come up with that answer. As they sat down in the courtyard Britt looked up at the sky in thought. Atem was trying to find something else to say but as he put his hand down it touched Britts. Both of them looked at eachother and for many seconds neither of them knew what they were doing as they were leaning to kiss eachother. Before they did kiss though Britt's eyes widened and she pulled away "I'm sorry.. I have to go." She said and left the courtyard to go to her room. Once inside the room she layed on the bed "oh man that was so close. I almost had my first kiss but I don't think I'm ready." She said softly.

What will happen? Is something there and she doesn't know it?


	4. Chapter 4

Britt layed there in her guest room bed as she looked at the ceiling. She hid under the blanket feeling confused on everything at that moment. Zoey had come in the room secretly and she walked over. She removed the blanket from her sisters head only to see Britt cover her head with her arms. Zoey was in shock at how Britt was acting and then she noticed Britt was shaking.

_She's shaking. She must be scared. _Zoey thought

She gently moved her sisters hands from her head as she layed there for a second til Britt opened her eyes. Zoey smiled at her little sister knowing something was changing. Britt avoided her sisters eyes right then since she didn't know what to really say to her.

"what happened?" Zoey asked her

"I—He-we almost kissed." Britt said as a blush came to her cheeks

Zoey was shocked that her sister was starting to like someone. Inside she was happy things were starting to open up for her sister but she knew too well Bakura would find out. Even Britt knew this so in her eyes tears started to form and she looked at her sister not knowing what to do.

"Do you love him?" Zoey asked

"I do not know. I do not even know him that well. Besides he is the pharaoh and I am nothing but a thiefs sister." Britt said

Zoey wiped away her sisters tears knowing this was something new. Not once had she seen her sister be confused or even cry for someone besides their family. She knew too well that things could end up great for her younger sister or they could be destroyed.

In Kul Elna where Bakura was he had been waiting for Zoey to return with their younger sister. But that had been two days ago and he was getting impatient that she had not returned. In fear of the worst that something had happened to his precious sisters he went out to look for them himself. Nothing would prepare him for what was going on with his youngest sister whenever he would finally find her.

_The pharaoh better not have them. _He thought outraged that they hadn't come back

When dinner time came Britt attended taking her usual seat. She was respectful but also quiet as she felt awkward about why she really was staying now. Everyone at the table noticed she was quiet more than usual. Atem worried that it may have been because of what had almost happened. After dinner she left and was heading to her guest room when she felt someone grab her wrist. Looking back she seen the pharaoh and that he seemed concerned.

"Are you ok?" He asked her

"y-yes..I'm fine." She said

"are you sure?" He asked

She nod in not sure what to say after that. She worried that something was starting between them. Even though she wanted to make it grow she had no choice but to try and push him away. So she tried to walk away but he still had a hold of her wrist. Sighing she turned around to where they were facing each other now.

"I'm fine. You do not need to worry." Britt said

"I know your brother is probably looking for you." He told her

She didn't say anything. Zoey was watching and she couldn't stand to see her sister push away what chance at a better life she could have. So Zoey did something that made both of them trip and land on the ground. The pharaoh and Britt both had their eyes closed but when they opened them they found they were close enough to almost kiss.

_Kiss him! _Zoey thought with a smirk

Will they kiss or will Zoey's plan backfire?


	5. Chapter 5

They stayed there looking at each other as if deciding what to do. They could break apart or choose to kiss if it was what they wanted to do. Britt felt her heart racing being this close to the pharaoh that she had a feeling that Zoey had something to do with this. She looked at the pharaoh just waiting to see what he would do as he seemed as shocked as she was.

_What should I do? I want to help her and keep her away from her brother. Surely if she goes back to him he'll kill her for being here and helping the people in the village...but my priests wish that I win her over. _Atem thought

_This has Zoey written all over it..but we're so close and my heart it's racing. I-I do not understand what is going on nor do I know why I am reacting to being near him like this. I wonder what he is thinking. _Britt thought

A few more minutes passed as they stayed there in that position looking at eachother. Soon though the gap between their lips was closed and Britt's eyes widened in surprise feeling the pharaoh kiss her. Her shock last for a few moments before she closed her eyes and kissed back. Zoey smiled seeing that they kissed, though he knew her brother would never approve.

_If you can have a better life Britt. Try to be with the pharaoh. Baku will be mad but you are not one to follow his instructions as I do not listen all the time to him. _Zoey thought

She watched as her sister was still kissing the pharaoh as they both sat up. Britt was giving into temptation of something she possibly could never have but as soon as she came to her senses she pulled away. Her eyes opened meeting his violet eyes as her hand came up and covered her mouth. She couldn't believe that had just happened. She couldn't think of anything to say right then so she just got up and ran to her room. He was going to follow her but he figured she needed time.

Once in the guest room she was gave she closed the door and slid to the floor. Zoey came in through the window with a smile on her face. Britt saw her sister was was in the room and she knew why she was smiling. Zoey just walked over and kneeled down infront of him.

"So how was today?" Zoey asked

"I think you already know. You caused some of it." Britt said to her knowing that she had been watching.

"So there is something there between you and him. Just needed a little push to reveal the truth." Zoey said.

"yes, he kissed me...and...I liked it." Britt told her sister.

"well I was watching. I saw how you reacted." Zoey told her.

Britt sighed as she stood up and went over to the bed as she layed down. Zoey went over and sat with her sister as she moved some of her hair out of the way. Britt looked at Zoey with wondering and curious eyes.

"Why?" Britt asked

"If you can have a better life. I want you to take the chance to have it. Mom and Dad are dead. Baku is a bad guy and you, you'll never join Baku. He'll kill you before he lets you go off marrying someone." Zoey said.

Downstairs there was a loud noise as they had an intruder. Bakura had broke into the palace in search of his sisters. When a guard was in his way he would kill them. The Pharaoh and his priests went and tried to stop him which errupted into a big battle. Bakura looked at all of them then he pointed to the pharaoh.

"where are my sisters?!" He demanded

"Sisters? I do not know who you are talking about." The Pharaoh said

The Priests could tell a difference in their pharaoh when they realized he was lying about not knowing who Bakura was talking about. Though even they were aware of the consequences that probably would befall Britt if she were to go with Bakura. Shada out of all of them knew the pharaoh would not hand over one with a pure soul to someone who had a dark and evil soul ka.

The sound was loud and even Britt knew before Zoey could say anything that Bakura was there. She debated it knowing that the pharaoh would want her to stay safe. Zoey stayed by her sister though as they stayed in her guest room.

A battle broke out between the Pharaoh and Bakura as Bakura persisted to think the pharaoh knew something. The battle was short lived and Bakura had lost. So he escaped before the guards could come and find him.

"pharaoh what do you want done with the girl?" Shada asked

"We keep her safe and if he persists, I'll do something to make sure he can't get near her." Atem told Shada.

All the priests wondered what he meant by that when he said he would do something to make sure he can't get near her.

Is something starting? Will Bakura find his sisters? What does fate have in store for Britt?


End file.
